1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a child-seat for automotive vehicles. Particularly, the present invention relates to a child-seat which can be withdrawably accommodated in a concave space in a bench-type automotive seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of child seats for automotive vehicles have been proposed for promoting increased safety for young children being transported by car, bus, etc. Generally, such child seats are constructed for restraining and protecting a child seat thereon. Recently, so-called `built-in` child seats which are permanently installed in a bench seat of an automobile or the like, have been popular for providing highly stable seating for child passengers.
For example, one such previously proposed built-in child seat has been disclosed in. Japanese Patent Application No. 56-28023. This document teaches a child seat built-in to a rear passenger bench seat of an automobile at a center, arm rest position. The seat unfolds from the seat back of the bench seat. The built-in nature of the seat promotes ease of use and since in may be folded within the seat back of the vehicle when not in use, no storage problem is presented when the child seat is not used.
However, such conventional, built-in child seats may be susceptible to swinging motion (laterally applied force) during turning etc., further, such conventional arrangements do not seek means for stabilizing a child's legs and feet. Also, the cushion and safety pad portions of such conventional seats are attached by a pair of hinges, however, greater lateral stability than can be provided by such arrangements has been desired.
In addition, such conventional built-in child seats are arranged such that, in an unfolded condition, the seat cushion of the child seat is positioned suspended above the seat cushion of the vehicle seat. Thus, the seat cushion of the child seat is susceptible to a tendency to swing back and forth in response to lateral G forces generated in vehicle cornering, and the like.
Other factors which are desirable in child-seating for moving vehicles are increased stability in a back support for child seats and adjustability for accommodating different builds of various children, or to compensate for a child's growth while still using such a vehicular child seat.
Thus is has been required to provide a built-in child seat for an automotive vehicle with simple easy to use structure which provides stable support when in use, including substantial stability against laterally applied forces.